


Candy Hearts and Paper Flowers

by Leonidas1754



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Raggedy Ann and Andy reference, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: When Stan is down, Kyle singing a sweet song never fails to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 9





	Candy Hearts and Paper Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything, yes I'm aware that Raggedy Ann and Andy are supposed to be siblings, I don't really care, this song is disgustingly sweet. If you haven't heard it, listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxlcmMwpovc  
> Anyway, this really is just a dumb short thing because I wanted to write something as grossly sweet as that song. Far, far too cute for South Park, really. Enjoy~

“Candy hearts and paper flowers… Sunshine days and skies of blue…”

Kyle’s fingers combed through Stan’s hair slowly, head laying on Kyle’s lap. They sat in Stan’s room with the lights off, Kyle’s voice filling the darkness.

“Rhymes and songs we’d sing for hours… Words to say I love you true…”

His voice was low and smooth, and the perfect way to soothe over Stan’s heart. It never failed, when Stan’s mind worked against him and tormented him and left him wrung out and stressed, to remind him he wasn’t alone. He could simply close his eyes and drink in that warm voice, and sometimes, perhaps, he’d join in.

“Times get bad and then I worry… How I’ll ever see it through… But, candy hearts and paper flowers… Will always keep me close to you…” Stan half whispered and half sang, his voice a far more abrasive rasp than Kyle’s.

It felt good, though, to sing with Kyle, to let Kyle brush through his hair and caress his cheek. He could hear Kyle chuckle softly overhead before singing Stan’s favorite part. “So let the night get gloomy, any place I go… I’ve got you beside me, that’s a fact you should know…”

“It’s because I love you so…” Stan murmured, reaching up to tangle his fingers with Kyle’s.

Kyle squeezed his hand, and Stan couldn’t see his smile, but he knew it was there when he sang so soft, so sweet to Stan. “Candy hearts and paper flowers…”


End file.
